Baby Project
by Vani Jane
Summary: AC. Murrue is fed up being taken advantage of by her students. So, she leaves them for a month with a project that would make her students fail or pass and perhaps even turn enemies into friends or something else deeper than friends... CHAP 3 UP!
1. Murrue's Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or else I would have made more AxC moments!

"**Baby Project"**

**Chapter One:**** Murrue's Revenge**

"…So, who can name all twelve sectors of the PLANTS?" Murrue Ramius, the kindest history teacher in the Archangel Academy, asked her sophomore class. She had been teaching in the school since it ever opened and cared for the students as if they were her own children. She had always had a soft spot for children like her students—which was a very wrong thing.

All her students could see it. Murrue loved them and didn't like to see them fail. If one of her students were caught breaking the school rules, she would immediately make an alibi for the student to the Principal. Murrue loved her students too much that they took advantage of it. They no longer started listening to her lessons or anything she says. And Murrue was to soft to do anything wrong.

"Class, who can answer my question?" Murrue tried once more in a louder voice to get the attention of her students, but they all just ignored her and went back to talking with each other or something. "Class?! Are you listening?!"

Murrue knew it was no use, but she had to at least try, right?

She glanced at the small clock on her front desk, there still was thirty minutes until the bell would ring. She then looked at her students who seemed to have forgotten her presence, she sighed sadly and gave up. She sat on her desk and waited until the time would pass and let her end the class.

The bell rang half an hour later, snapping Murrue from her boredom. "Class dismissed. Don't forget to read pages 120-125 for a quiz tomorrow. See you all tomorrow!"

But alas, the students ignored her. They were just walking out of the room and the door was slammed closed after the last student went out. Murrue groaned in frustration as she pulled her light brown hair.

"This CAN'T be happening to ME!"

            

"What's wrong, Murrue?" Andrew Waltfeld asked as he placed a mug of his special brew in front of Murrue.

"You look very troubled" Talia Gladys added with concern for her cousin. "Is it about Elsman, again?"

"No… Well… Elsman is part of it." Murrue sighed as her fellow colleagues looked at her with anticipation. "It's actually my whole class… They aren't paying attention to me anymore!"

"Finally, you realize it" Natarle Badgiruel said as she sat behind her desk in the faculty room. "Well, didn't you try to gain their attention?"

"I did… They won't listen. I was practically yelling, they still continued to ignore me. They even left my room without saying a good bye!"

"Then fail them." Djibril stated evilly "That's breaking a rule. They must show respect to their teacher. Then you have to fail them on their character grade and on their academic grade."

"But… That's a little bit too harsh!" Murrue argued "I don't want to see them fail!"

"Then how on earth would they respect you if you always make them pass?" Natarle raised her eyebrow.

"Murrue, you should join the Dark Side" Djibril suggested with an evil grin.

By Dark Side he was talking about the small group of teaching staff in the school. It was consisted of Djibril, Gilbert Durandal, Murata Azrael, Rau Le Creuset and Talia Gladys. The five of them made sure that the lives of their students were as miserable as ever.

"Thanks for the offer, Djibril, but I certainly don't want to torture my students. I just want their respect" Murrue said with a smile. "But… I just don't know how to have their respect… again"

"Murrue, you know very well that there is only one way" Andrew said making Murrue frown. "The only way for you to have their respect is to make them see that you're hard. Not a softie. That you have the guts to fail them. That way they would start paying attention to you."

"But…"

            

Murrue got in the faculty room and slammed the door close, then she stomped towards the coffee table.

"What happened?" Mu La Flaga asked, he was taking his break drinking Andrew's coffee.

"I tried to be tough, I tried not to be a softie. I tried to mark an F on their stupid papers!" Murrue ranted as she poured herself coffee. "But I couldn't do it! I CAN'T! MU, I WANT THEM TO RESPECT ME!"

"Murrue, calm down" Mu said and let Murrue sit on the small couch in the middle of the room.

"Mu, what am I to do?" Murrue sighed "I can't fail them!"

"Hmm…" Mu seemed to be deep in thought. "How about you let someone grade them?"

"Mu, I'm their teacher, I can't…" Murrue trailed off then her face beamed happily and excitedly. She quickly got up and faced Mu, "You are brilliant!"

She embraced him and pecked him on the cheek before leaving the faculty room and to her car. Mu stared at the door as he held his cheek and drooled.

"She does dig me" He laughed.

            

Murrue ran out of her car and into the robotics store. She grinned at the lady on the counter, her old friend, Erica Simmons.

"Hey there, Murrue!" Erica greeted with a smile "What brings you in here this time of day? I mean, don't you have a class to teach?"

"Well… I'm here because of my class" Murrue smiled evilly "So… Erica, do you have baby robots?"

"Excuse me?" Erica raised her eyebrow at Murrue. "Baby? As in a human baby that cries and cries? The annoying little baby that is produced nine months after having sex?"

"Yes" Murrue nodded "Do you have some?"

"I do… But I don't see why you need it"

Murrue grinned "That's great! Um, can I order about… fifteen?"

"Fifteen?!" Erica gaped at the brunette in front of her as if she were an alien. "Fifteen human baby robots?! Are you insane?! But, yeah, you can have the fifteen. Send it to your address?"

"Much appreciated!" Murrue smiled "The school will pay for it. Um, place it under Maria Vernes"

"Understood" Erica nodded "The machines will arrive at your doorstep in the next twenty four hours"

"Thanks a lot, Erica"

            

The following week, Monday, Murrue walked in her class ten minutes late. Her class didn't mind at all, but when she entered, she got their attention. She was helped by th school janitor carry two large boxes in the room. Her students quieted up and looked at her in confusion and curiosity.

Murrue thanked the janitor and faced her students with a grin. "Sorry for being late, class, but I have something for all of you in these boxes!"

Her students began to grin happily, thinking that it was presents or something. After all, she did spoil them.

"Now, before I get to that, I want you all to listen good and well, understood?" Murrue smirked to herself when her students nodded obediently. "Good. When I call your names, you come up here and I'll hand you what I'm going to give you, understand?"

Again, her students nodded obediently like five year olds.

"First up, Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haw" She called. Then a blonde guy and a brunette girl stood up and walked towards Murrue's table.

Murrue opened one of the large boxes, Dearka tried to peek what was inside but there were smaller boxes. Murrue handed one box to Dearka with a smile.

"You two, seat beside each other and don't open the box before I say so, okay?" Murrue instructed and the two obeyed. "Next, Yzak and Shiho"

Evil danced in Murrue's eyes as she saw her silver haired pupil glared at the brunette who glared back at him. She was going to love their reactions.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You're going on a leave?!" __Mu, Talia, Natarle and Andrew gasped._

"_That's right, I'm going to take a month leave" Murrue grinned "But don't worry, I won't need a substitute. The Principal already said it was __alright. Besides, I already know what to do to my students. I tell you, by the time I return, they would b stupid to NOT respect me!"_

"_What are you going to do?" Andrew asked out of curiosity._

"_Oh, it'll be a surprise!" Murrue giggled "But here's a list of pairs for the project, see?"_

_Murrue showed them a small list of names being paired and their, except for Talia and Murrue, jaws dropped while Talia smirked proudly at Murrue. Natarle, Andrew and Mu were considered the Good Side group which of course, was the complete opposite of the Dark Side._

"_You're pairing Elsman with Haw!" Mu gasped "That's! That's! That's crazy! Everyone knows they can't stand each other! He's a flirt and she's… She's a bookworm!"_

"_Not only them, but Joule and Hahnenfuss, too?!" Natarle added._

"_The only good pair you have here is Yamato and Clyne!" Andrew sighed "What are you planning?"_

"_Something evil, I guess" Murrue laughed._

"_You know, you can join the Dark Side now" Talia joked._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Lastly, Zala and Athha" Murrue called and a blonde lass and a blue haired guy shot intense glares at each other that mostly everyone was frightened. Murrue handed them a box and they sat down beside each other and Murrue knew they were not liking it, not one bit.

"I have sad news, I'm going to be gone for one month" Murrue informed and her students paled. "But don't worry, you won't have a sub teacher." The class sighed. "But, I'm leaving you all with a month long project. And it's by pair, as you can see. You will have to work together to pass. Another thing about this project is that it's very tricky, you see… I'm not the one who will grade you. But your project will be the one to grade you." Her class looked at her confusedly. "You'll understand. Anyway, there are strict rules about this. You can't switch partners or else you fail. You and your partner must work on the project together or else you will fail. And if you will fail, you will repeat this year next year." Murrue said it so seriously that her students believed her. "Now, open your projects."

Each pair began to open the box, quickly. They were all excited to see what their project was. And when they saw what was in the box, their jaws dropped.

"In those boxes are robot babies" Murrue smirked "You and your partner must take care of your assigned baby for a month as if it's a real baby. There is a manual there in the box, just in case. That, my beloved students, is your extremely simple project. Work together on raising the baby or else fail and repeat this year next year. I'm not joking."

"By the way, for fun, you can change their eye color, skin color and hair color. But only once AND it has to look similar to you and your partner. I don't want to see your baby not having any resemblance to you or your partner. I don't want them to look ugly either, don't mess with the baby or else you will fail. You can also program it's gender—it's your choice if it's male or female. Instructions on those are on the manual. And again, class, I am NOT joking at all. Babies, turn on"

Then each and every robot baby snapped it's grey eyes open and began to cry like a real baby, using a real baby's voice and not a mechanical one. Murrue smirked at the baffled looks on her students faces, since they had no idea on how to take care of a baby—let alone work together in harmony. And those were the two most important things to pass the project.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please review! I promise the next chapter will have the teenagers talking and taking more of the story since Murrue would be away. And I would need **help**, I need some **descriptions** for the babies for:

_Kira and Lacus_

_Athrun and Cagalli_

_Dearka and Miriallia_

_Yzak and Shiho_

I need **hair color**, **eye color**, **skin color**. Please help me out? Also, the gender for Yzak/Shiho, Dearka/Mir and Kira/Lacus' baby and hopefully names too. I already have the gender and name for Athrun and Cagalli's baby, though! Anyway, thanks! Oh, again, don't forget to review! **I'll update after seven reviews.**

Please also read: _**Love IS Stupid**_

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


	2. Perfect Pairs

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews and help from the last chapter! Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or else I would have made more AxC moments!

To **aishiteru**: Um… I don't know... What I would do is probably track down the person who did that and murder him/her? Hehehe, jokes! I would most probably do nothing to the person who exposed it (ehem!). You know? You seem to remind me of someone since there's only one person (NOW) who (still) keeps calling me _bunnie_… Um… Never mind…

"**Baby Project"**

**Chapter Two: Perfect Pairs**

Murrue ended her class after her announcement and went happily to the faculty room. The only teacher there was Azrael, and he was writing something on his '_List Of Miserable Things To Do For My Students_' notebook to care who came in or what was happening. Murrue didn't care for Azrael, anyways. She just went to her desk and packed her things, ready to leave immediately on her month long vacation.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Remember, class, you have to take good care of the baby!" Murrue reminded her students again "I'll give you a tip on how to raise your baby well! You have to love it as if it's your own flesh and blood. That you and your partner are um… committed to each other, both madly in love and that love produced the baby in the boxes. That's going to help you a lot, you know!"_

_Murrue looked at her students, most of them had disgust written all over on their faces at her tip. This was pay back, they were all going to fail—except Kira and Lacus that was for sure—and would repeat the year, but this time, they would respect her completely._

"_I don't want any complaints. Now that's settled, I'm dismissing the class, but wait until the bell would ring for you all to leave the classroom"_

**END FLASHBACK**

            

It was very much different for Murrue's students. Most of them were in bad moods while Murrue was happy to have a vacation. In the room, everyone was grouped into pairs. There was only one pair that agreed with each other and that was Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. And their 'baby' was the only one not crying.

"So, what do you think, Lacus?" Kira asked his girlfriend sweetly. "Should it be a girl or a boy?"

"I would love to have a daughter!" Lacus smiled sweetly at Kira who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"All right!" Kira grinned shyly then grabbed the manual "So, how do we program her? Let me see…"

Lacus giggled at Kira and continued to play with their 'baby' who was the most happiest baby in the room since all the other babies were crying or at least about to cry.

"It has to be a girl!" Miriallia insisted at Dearka. The manual on the table along with their crying baby.

"No way! A boy is much better!" Dearka replied "So that, HE can get MY good looks"

"Have you taken a good look in the mirror lately?" Mir spat sarcastically "'Cause I see nothing good about YOUR looks!"

"That hurts, Mir" Dearka said, trying to be hurt. "But don't worry, I'll forgive you by making our baby a guy!"

"Under no circumstances will SHE be a guy! SHE is a GIRL!"

"Not if I program HIM first!"

The two eyed the manual and then their arms darted for the book. Both held on to it at the same time and both pulled it away from each other as if it were the last piece of food in the universe.

"What are you crazy?!" Athrun yelled at Cagalli as she glared angrily at him. "No way am I letting the baby look like you! No way in hell!"

"Oh and what? Let the baby look like _**you**_?!" Cagalli raised an angry eyebrow at the fuming boy in front of her. She added sarcastically, "Now, that's interesting!"

"Yes, it is! May be if the baby takes my looks, the baby won't be a hot-head like you!" Athrun argued back.

"Oh, and that means if the baby takes your looks, the baby would be as bring as watching grass grow!" Cagalli said, she was holding their crying baby. Both forgot about taking great care of the baby and went into their argument. "The baby will look like me and that's final"

"Sure, when pigs fly!" Athrun replied and yanked the baby from Cagalli's grasp.

"Give it back!" Cagalli ordered and held on to the baby.

"I'm going to program the baby first!"

"NO WAY!"

"What do you mean it's a girl?!" Yzak barked at Shiho.

Shiho had the baby in her arms, trying to calm it down, but it just wouldn't. "She is a girl! Got that?!"

"NO! I don't want a girl, I want a boy! A BOY!" Yzak insisted "That way, HE would agree with you since you're a tomboy!"

Shiho cocked an eyebrow at Yzak angrily. Then she grabbed a fistful of his silver locks. "And you, Mr. Temperamental, are a sissy. The baby is girl, and you can't do anything 'bout it 'cause I already programmed it to be girl while you were yelling!"

"WHAT!" Yzak yelled at her face "YOU WENCH!"

Then Yzak snatched the baby from Shiho's arms and quickly programmed the baby's hair color. Shiho gasped as the baby's hair color turned from the dull metal grey to sparkling silver that matched Yzak's hair.

"You-you, bastard!" Shiho managed to let out and snatched the baby from Yzak "She's disfigured!"

"What do you mean?!" Yzak turned red due to the insult. "I think she looks perfectly fine!"

"This is NOT good!" Shiho panicked and tried to program the baby's hair to brown like hers but no use! It wouldn't change. "NO!!"

Yzak just snickered "Serves you right for making it a girl!"

Shiho ignored him then tried to program their baby's eyes. Yzak noticed this and pulled the baby from Shiho's arms, but Shiho held on. They were both pulling at the crying baby when suddenly, they both let go and the baby went flying.

"OH MY GOD!!!" The two yelled, forgetting their quarrels.

"Catch that baby!" Shiho yelled as she and Yzak raced to the flying baby.

Everyone in the room's attention when to the flying silver haired baby, the baby was going to land on the ground and break! After all, it was just a robot, it would break and if it would, they both would fail. Luckily, Dearka caught it. Both Yzak and Shiho felt relieved when Dearka did. Dearka took a good look at the baby in his arms then soon began to laugh like crazy.

"What are you laughing about?" Shiho asked Dearka.

"Noth-Nothing!" Dearka laughed then Mir went to his side with their baby and looked at the baby in Dearka's arms. "Oh my!"

"What? What's wrong?" Yzak asked and got the baby from Dearka and looked at it's face. "Oh my God!!!"

Shiho gasped when she saw their baby's face "Look at what you have done, Joule! The baby is disfigured!"

"Me? You were the one at fault here!" Yzak spat. "Now, look! The baby's face on the right looks ugly!"

"Really now? I think it's the left!" Shiho replied and grabbed the baby. "It has your eyes on the left, that's why!"

"Humph! You're purple eyes don't match the unique silver hair on her!" Yzak said and got the baby.

"Well, not my fault you programmed her to have silver hair!"

The perfect couple came with their pink-haired baby, wondering what was the bickering about. Kira was holding their baby girl, which they named Angelette.

"What's happening here?" Lacus asked, breaking the fight.

"She/He did this!" Shiho and Yzak said at the same time and showed Lacus their baby.

Lacus only blinked at the crying baby they showed her. She saw the two different eye colors, on one side was purple like Shiho's and on the other was ice blue like Yzak's. Lacus only smiled at the baby, making him stop his crying.

"I think it's cute!" Lacus smiled childishly. "Very creative, you two!"

"I agree with Lacus" Kira added with a smile "So, is it a boy or a girl? And what's its name?"

"It's a girl, unfortunately" Yzak answered as he glared at Shiho.

"Unfortunately?" Shiho raised an eyebrow, and then noticed the baby was quiet. "Hey, Lacus, what'd you do? The baby suddenly stopped crying… In fact, she's smiling"

"I guess I have a way with children" Lacus giggled.

"Oh, yeah… Well… Thanks" Shiho smiled as the baby pointed and blinked at her. "Anyway, her name is… Yaryna"

"Excuse me?" Yzak raised his eyebrow "Yaryna?"

"Yes." Shiho nodded strictly "I've read it somewhere that it means peaceful"

Mir giggled "Somehow, it matches her hair… Peaceful… Though, her parents are anything but peaceful"

"Parents?!" Yzak and Shiho exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Dearka said "All the pairs are of the opposite gender. Like a husband and wife, in this case, father and mother. You, Yzak is the father and Shiho, you're the mother of Yaryna. By the way, nice name"

"Thanks" Shiho smiled then frowned "I am not his wife!"

"You two are engaged, you know" Cagalli said from behind Shiho and Yzak. "Eventually, you two are going to get married. And end up having a child together"

"Hey, doesn't your mother want a grandchild, Yzak?" Dearka asked with a grin "That means, she'd want to see that bundle of joy in your wife's arms!"

"Shut-up!" Yzak yelled and punched Dearka on the shoulder. "She is NOT my wife and that is not a bundle of joy, it is a bundle of work!"

"Oh, that reminds me… This is a project" Lacus sighed sadly "That means, after a month, we have to return these babies back to Murrue…"

"Thank heavens to that!" Mir said with a sigh of frustration "Luckily, Dearka and I got into an agreement of the baby!"

"That's right" Dearka nodded "And I'm happy to say it's a boy!"

Mir frowned "Yes… It's unfortunately a boy… But! I get to name him! His name is Kenneth!"

"Kenneth?" Athrun raised his eyebrow. "You know that means handsome, right?"

"It does?!" Mir's eyes widened "I never knew… I just liked the name! But oh well, at least if he's ugly, he won't be offended when someone calls him handsome!"

"Uh…"

"Wait, how about your bundle of joy?" Kira asked, eyeing Athrun and his sister "The Zala bundle of joy. What's its name?"

"How can I decide its name if HE argues about its appearance!" Cagalli said, pointing at Athrun.

"Well, lets see… Because you wanting the baby to exactly look like you is wrong!" Athrun countered.

"_Right_" Cagalli rolled her eyes "And making the baby look like you isn't? Honestly, you are too egotistical!"

"Like you aren't"

And before their arguing could continue, the bell rang for the next class. And unfortunately for Cagalli, she had the same morning classes with her partner. They left their classroom, heading to their lockers to get their books. As they were, Cagalli was still bickering with Athrun, saying that she would keep the baby but he said he would.

As they went to their classrooms, the Science Lab, which was just a room a way from them, had an explosion. Everyone stopped at their tracks as they saw their teacher, Azrael, being blasted out the room. Soon, the other teachers came, worry all over their faces along with Murrue.

"Everyone, calm down" Andrew announced.

"Azrael, what did you do this time?" Natarle asked angrily.

"I was doing a small experiment" Azrael replied as he stood up and dusted his uniform. "No damage"

"Oh my gosh!" Lacus gasped when she saw the smoke coming from the Science Lab "FIRE!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please review! I'm not really sure how long this would go… But I think it would be short since I'm not good with long fics… I prefer one shots! I won't update if I don't get seven reviews! Thanks, again!

**PREVIEW **(I might continue to write this since I just can't help myself! Honestly, be warned of what you will read. It's Romance/Humor, btw.)

_Cagalli sat back on the sofa looking at Athrun, "You know, I still can't believe you're gay"_

"_Believe it" Athrun laughed. "I'm still surprised that you don't mind that I'm gay"_

"_It's not as if you check my brother out" Cagalli said as she shrugged her shoulders "Besides, we were friends even before I knew you were gay. You're still my best friend. Even if you are gay"_

"_I do not check your brother out. And thanks, for being my friend" Athrun smiled. "Even if I'm gay!"_

Yes, **ATHRUN IS GAY** in that fic. But it's not yaoi, it's still AC—if ever I would continue to write it. The idea just popped out of my head as I watched The Queer… hahaha… Tell me what you think about the gay thing! Thanks!

Please also read: _**Love IS Stupid**_

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


	3. Stuck

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews from the last chapter! Thanks so much! It really means a lot to me that you have time to review my fics!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or else I would have made more AxC moments!

**ASUCAGA Petition**Guys, have you heard about the petition?? There are only 80 signatures there! If you care for ASUCAGA, then please go there and sign!

_**h+t+t+p+:+/+/+w+w+w+.+p+e+t+i+t+i+o+n+o+n+l+i+n+e+.+c+o+m+/+a+s+u+c+a+g+a+/**_

Just get rid of the pluses.

"**Baby Project"**

**Chapter Three: Stuck **

"_Everyone, calm down" Andrew announced._

"_Azrael, what did you do this time?" Natarle asked angrily._

"_I was doing a small experiment" Azrael replied as he stood up and dusted his uniform. "No damage"_

"_Oh my gosh!" Lacus gasped when she saw the smoke coming from the Science Lab "FIRE!!!"_

"Everyone! Run before it explodes!" Azrael warned and everyone ran away like bees.

The teachers made sure the students left quick, they only had about a few minutes before the fire would reach the chemicals. It was hard to escape their fate for they were at the fourth floor and the stairs were the only means of getting down unless you were crazy enough to jump and die. The explosion was loud and strong that its force had the building shaking and collapsing a bit.

Many of them were separated, yelling or crying as the ceiling collapsed on them. Luckily, there were places where they all could hid under rather than be flattened.

When Cagalli heard the warning, she was scared beyond all reason and ran like crazy following her friends and brother (Yzak, Dearka and Athrun don't count as her friends). It was all cramped up that Cagalli lost hr footing and tripped, her backpack began to cry. Of course, the robot baby was in there. She didn't mind the baby anymore, all she wanted was to leave the building, to be safe.

As she stood up and got ready to bolt out the building, the lab exploded with her falling again on the floor due to impact. The building began to shake and before she knew it, she was pushed to her side with someone holding her. Then she saw the light that used to be hanging on the ceiling fall on where she was sitting a while ago.

"Are you alright?" Her savior asked worriedly as he shook her "Athha, are you alright?!"

"Wha…?" She focused her vision to see who her savior was. Indeed she was grateful, but just at the sight of his face made her angry. Then realizing her situation, on how pathetic she must've looked, an embarrassed blush appeared on her cheeks. "Of course I am! What d you think me, Zala?! A kid?!"

"Hey, I just saved you from getting flattened! A thanks would be appreciated!" Athrun replied angrily as he let go of her and sat beside her since there was no other space. They were stuck whether they liked it or not, they were. There were two ways out, one they would for some to rescue them, the other would be to try and push the debris out and they leave.

"Who said I need help anyway?!" Cagalli retorted fighting her blush, suddenly relieved that it was dim and he wouldn't notice her cheeks.

"Whatever. You were sitting so helplessly on the floor and if I wasn't there, you would be flattened by the light. Most probably unconscious or dead"

"I'd rather be dead than to be here stuck with you"

"The feeling's mutual"

And they were silent after that. Only a minute later, they realized that their baby was crying. Cagalli got it out of her bag and tried to shush it down, luckily, it worked the baby was not crying anymore.

"Da!" The baby suddenly said with a commanding tone that Cagalli stared at it, shocked.

"What the hell?" She murmured, but due to the quiet, Athrun heard.

"Must've gotten damaged during the explosion. He was in your bag. Let me see" He tried to reach for it, but Cagalli pulled it away. "Hey, let me see! I might get him to function properly"

"Are you sure you won't mess it up?" Cagalli asked cautiously.

"Yeah, whatever. Just let me have a look see" He said without rally paying attention and grabbed the robot from her hands.

"Hey!"

Athrun began to check the robot, ignoring his blonde partner. He chuckled to himself when he realized the baby was just saying something random like a real baby. Then a thought hit him, he could program the baby now. With a smirk on his lips, he quietly programmed the baby.

He knew very well how mad she would be when she finds out. But something in him _liked_ seeing her _mad_. He liked seeing the flare in her eyes flaring up more when she was mad. He liked her unique pair of eyes.

He was aught up in his thoughts one moment there and hadn't noticed his grave mistake. He programmed the robot to have his hair, his pale complexion, to be a boy but to have _her _eyes. He cursed mentally when he faintly saw the robots eyes turn to a pair of golden brown almost like gold. He hadn't planned it that way! He wanted _his _baby to have emerald eyes like him.

The baby's hair grew a bit longer for some reason and it was a messy one with navy blue locks sticking at odd ends making the baby look cute. Before he knew it, he was so caught up in his thoughts and the baby's eyes he forgot that _she _was right beside him.

            

The Principal, Gilbert Durandal, was down at the front yard with a handful of teachers and surprisingly, ¾ of the student population in his school. Which meant of course, the ¼ other students were in the building either dead, unconscious or killing each other since he received word that the ¼ students left were all from Murrue's class.

"First someone sends me a bill of 1,500,000 for something the school has to pay for because of someone named Maria Vernes and now, an explosion! What else could go wrong now?!" Gilbert ranted at the handful of teachers.

Aisha, who was there beside Murrue, whispered on her ear "Isn't that your code name in high school?"

"Y-Yes, it-it was! But-But you don't seriously think I would do such a thing to our school, right?" Murrue replied quickly.

Aisha just shrugged her shoulders, but was suspicious of Murrue.

"Gilbert, we're done calling the fire department. They should be here any minute" Talia informed, her eyes softening at Gilbert. "I also did the liberty on informing everyone's parents about the incident."

"Thank you, Talia" Gilbert replied then sighed "Tell me, who are the students and teachers left inside?"

"There's Natarle, Azrael, Andrew and Arthur" Djibril answered "So far every member of the Dark Side is here except Azrael"

"We can see that, nitwit" Rau Le Creuset said.

"Well… At least Natarle is with them. She can get them out" Mu sighed as they waited for whatever miracle there was since they could do nothing else within their power.

            

"Zala, you've awfully been quiet, are you done with the robot?" Cagalli asked, since Athrun had been quiet for an hour or so.

"Um… Yeah. Done. Here" He replied and handed the quit robot to Cagalli, the robot was already sleeping thanks to Athrun. It was quiet again, and Athrun was scared, for some reason, if Cagalli would find how the baby turned out. So, he began to push rocks.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly asked him.

"Pushing rocks… Trying to get out. You pick" He replied as he continued, hoping to be out of the place.

Cagalli sighed and suddenly, helped Athrun on getting out. He was shocked at first but then, he just ignored her like how she ignored him. Soon, light seeped in them and both smiled without realizing.

"Finally!" Cagalli grinned as she and Athrun continue to dig their selves out.

            

Kira groaned as he came back to consciousness. He blinked his amethyst eyes a couple of times before realizing where he was and what had happened. He sat up quickly and felt some sort of weight on him, then he saw Dearka's unconscious figure on him and also, he found Lacus beside him with his arm around her and Mir was nearby getting up as well.

"What… What happened?" Mir whispered to herself as she sat up then saw Kira. "Kira! Oh my! Are you guys alright?!"

Then she pushed Dearka's body off Kira's and Lacus'. "Where are we?"

"We might be still in the third floor…" Kira replied then shook Lacus. "Lacus, Lacus, wake up!"

Lacus slowly stirred and blinked her eyes open then gasped at her surroundings, "The explosion!"

"We're alright for now" Mir said "But we're stuck…"

"Wait, no, no, we aren't!" Kira interrupted and pointed at a small tunnel where they could crawl out to the hallway. "We'll use that to escape. We can find the others too. We have to find Cagalli and the others!"

"Right" The two girls nodded and stood up.

Mir kicked Dearka up and he did just that with a wince. Then the four of them began to crawl through the tunnel with Kira and Dearka leading and the girls at the end because they were wearing skirts.

            

The two were out and Cagalli was happy to see the sun again, despite her surroundings. She laughed happily as Athrun just took in the fresh air. The robot was in her arms as she cheering on that they made it out, not noticing the changes due to much excitement.

"AHH! Joule! Get off me!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UNDER ME, WOMAN?!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!!!"

"That's Shiho!" Cagalli gasped as she followed her friend's voice.

"Athha, hey!" Athrun called "Don't run around! It's…"

Too late, she didn't listen so he had no choice but to follow her. Since he knew that he'd be dead meat by Kira if ever Cagalli was hurt and if Kira would know that he was there with Cagalli. So, the both of them followed the very loud yells and strings of curses which were produced by Yzak and Shiho.

            

"YOU PERVERT!!!" Mir yelled at Dearka angrily since she had tripped and her skirt flew up, and Dearka just stared. "HOW DARE YOU OGLE!!!"

"What?!" Dearka gasped "I DIDN'T! I SWEAR, MIR! I DIDN'T LOOK AT YOUR ASS!"

An angry blush grew on Mir's cheeks "YOU SCUMBAG!!!" And smack! she slapped him square on the cheek as Kira and Lacus just watched blinking.

"Hush now, Angelette" Lacus told her baby which was about to cry again. Luckily, her baby stopped and embraced her. But then, Kenneth had to cry. But he did stop _his parents _from fighting.

"Hush, Kenneth, hush" Mir told the baby softly as she cradled him in her arms. "Big sister is here"

Dearka raised his eyebrow at her oddly so, she glared back him and said, "I'd rather be his sister than be his mother with you being the so-called father!"

"Aw, that hurts, Mir" Dearka said, pretending to be hurt.

"Thank God, you're hurt" Mir rolled her eyes and continued to hush the baby.

            

"Well… At least we know that they are alive" Rau laughed sinisterly as they all heard angered yells and baby cries.

"I think that's not the case" Aisha said, the thought of the students murdering each other came to mind. "They could be killing each other—"

"YOU-YOU PUNCHED ME!!! MY FACE!!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! YOU SLUT!!!" They heard one of th students yell from in the building, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!"

"They **are **killing each other" Aisha corrected herself. "Where are the rescue people?!"

            

"Get up, you sissies!" Natarle barked at her fellow teachers as they tried to rescue all the students left in the broken building. So far, they had most of them. "Arthur, pick up the pace!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Arthur replied and speeded up after Natarle and so did the rest.

They were still in the fourth floor, but most of the students were stuck there. Then they heard yelling, angered yelling.

"OW! MY EYE!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR RAPING ME!"

"I DID NOT RAPE YOU! GEEZ, WHAT IS IT IN YOUR HEAD, WOMAN?!"

"That's Joule and Hahnenfuss, troop, let's go!" Natarle ordered and they followed the yells. "From there, we'll proceed to the third floor. Then the second and the first."

            

"I WAS SCARED FOR CRYING LOUD!!!" Shiho yelled at Yzak, surprisingly Yzak that Shiho was actually scared. "I thought… I though I would die, you dolt!"

"Shi-Shiho…" Yzak whispered her name as she was trying so hard not to break down. "…S-Sorry…"

"What?"

"I said I was sorry, okay?" He snapped at her but at least, he was sorry. And Yzak Joule seldom says sorry. "Let's… Let's just get out of here…"

"Yzak…"

"Shiho!" Cagalli called as she tried to dig her friend and Yzak up with the help of Athrun who wanted to dig his friend and Shiho up.

"That's Cagalli" Shiho sighed in relief then also began to dig "Cagalli!"

Soon, Shiho and Yzak were out and rejoicing that they were out—Shiho at least was. While Yzak and Athrun remained quit at the side. Yaryna woke up and began to cry so, Shiho had to hush her. Then to their luck, Natarle's _troop _came and they were forced to tag along with her. Not that they minded. Next, they found their other classmates until they met Kira, Lacus, Mir and Dearka.

"Sis, you alright?" Kira asked as he embraced his sister. "What happened to you? You aren't hurt, right?"

"I'm fine" Cagalli replied as she held tight to her brother then she whispered something on his ear. Then said aloud "To my dismay, I was stuck with Zala for the whole time until we found Shiho and Yzak."

Kira grinned at Athrun and gave him a bear hug "Thank you so much, Athrun! You saved my sister! I am in love with you!"

Lacus cleared her throat to catch Kira's attention "Is that so?"

Kira grinned sheepishly at Lacus and embraced her "I was only joking, Lacus. Of course, I love you"

"You better" Lacus replied.

            

"Where are those rescue people!" Murrue stomped her foot, angry that the rescue team didn't arrive yet and two hours had passed. "There are no longer yelling, they could be dead by now! Or worse!"

"Hey, for all you know, they could be getting pretty close up there" Mu said with a perverted grin on his face.

"How-How could you think of MY students like that!" Murrue exclaimed at him "For a fact, they hate each other to the bone! They would never, I repeat, NEVER resort to such activities!"

"I see now where her students learn it all" Gilbert said quietly to Talia who laughed.

"Oh, they're there!" Aisha cheered as she saw Natarle and the others heading their way. Surprisingly though, most of the students weren't injured, their uniforms were just either torn or dirty. They also were covered in dirt. Except for some who had bruises from fit fights. They were injured because of fighting each other and not because of the explosion, how weird is that?

"Oh, thank the Heavens above!" Murrue gasped happily as she saw her students and ran to them to give them each a warn hug. "All of you are alright! Thank Heavens! Thank Heavens!"

And it was at that moment, the rescue people arrived prepared to rescue the ones that needed rescuing.

"HOW COULD ALL OF YOU BE SO LATE! TWO HOURS!!!" Murrue yelled "THANK THE HEAVENS, THEY WERE ALL OUT SAFELY!"

"We apologize, ma'am" One of the men answered with an apologetic face. "There was a traffic and our truck couldn't get past all the other cars"

"IDIOTS!!!" Murrue yelled.

"Hey, that's a nice combination you two suggested" Dearka suddenly told Cagalli making Athrun wince.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked and looked at the robot in her arms and gasped. "It-It's got freakin' blue hair! NO! ZALA!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! IT'S-IT'S DISFIGURED!!!"

"Hey, it's got your eyes, Cagalli" Lacus pointed out as the baby blinked his eyes. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Cagalli glared at Athrun as he answered "Boy"

"ZALA!!!" Fire flared in Cagalli's eyes as she yelled at Athrun angrily. But for some reason, he smiled instead of wincing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Not much fluff… I'll try to make the next chapter have more AC fluff… But, please, still review! Thanks!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Cagalli's Birthday Present**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**He Dares To Cheat**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Love IS Stupid**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
